Files
by Lexxicon
Summary: Olivia and Elliot reading through files. Only not as boring as I just made it sound.


**_Author's note: _**Just a reminder that this story and others are on my site, whose address can be foundin my profile.

**_Disclaimer: _**As always, these characters do not belong to me. They are the intellectual property of Dick Wolf and NBC and probably some other people.

* * *

Olivia looked up from the file she was reading as her partner plopped a brown paper bag on his desk. 

"Finally! I'm starving," she said as her stomach grumbled at the enticing smell of Chinese food.

"What'd you say Liv? I couldn't hear you over your stomach," Elliot replied, playfully patting her growling abdominal region as she made her way around to his side of their shared desks.

He handed her a container and a set of chopsticks and a fork. She hopped up on his desk, sliding back until her legs dangled over the edge. She put aside the chopsticks, opting for the plastic fork.

They continued to read through files as they ate, one of them occasionally reading parts aloud for the other to hear.

"Mmm…Liv, you have_ got_to try this," Elliot said, pointing with his fork to the container he was eating from.

"What is it?"

"Chicken and broccoli. Here." He impaled a piece of the meat and a broccoli floret and brought it to her mouth.

A small rivulet of the sauce managed to escape the corner of her mouth, and Elliot brought his thumb up and swiped it away, then stuck the thumb in his mouth and sucked off the sauce.

"That_is_ good," she agreed, stealing another piece.

A few minutes later the phone on Elliot's desk rang. He had to reach around Olivia to get it.

"Stabler," he said into the mouthpiece. "Yes, ma'am, you've called the right place." He listened a few more moments, studying Olivia, who was still reading her file, apparently unbothered by the tapping of Elliot's thumb on her thigh.

"Okay, ma'am, hold on while I get a pen to write this down," Elliot said into the phone, raising his eyebrows at Olivia. She reached behind her and pulled out a pen from the cup. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the chewed end, and her partner grinned unapologetically. He took the pen from her and put a pad of paper down on her thigh to take down the message from the woman on the phone.

"Alright, we appreciate your information. We'll call you if we need any clarification. Okay, goodbye."

"Anything vital to our case?" Olivia asked as Elliot reached around her again to hang up the phone.

"Yeah, apparently our rapist is not a tall white male with sandy blond hair, but is, in fact, the Witch of the West."

Olivia snorted into her coffee mug. Elliot continued, "I think our informant has seenWicked a few too many times."

"Ya _think_?"

Elliot just chuckled in response. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the corner of his desk. Olivia kicked off her shoes and put her stocking feet in Elliot's lap. He began absently kneading them as he went back to reading his file.

Ten minutes later, Elliot was rolling his neck uncomfortably. Olivia picked her feet up out of his lap, and when he looked at her, she said, "C'mere."

He took his legs off the desk and rolled his chair forward. She grabbed it and spun it around so that she could drape her legs over the back and put her feet on the armrests. She began massaging his neck and he completely forgot about the file sitting in his hand.

After afew minutesspent working out the kinks in his neck and shoulders, she moved her hands up to rub his temples. He laid his head back so that it rested against her stomach, eyes fully closed, drifting off.

The next thing he knew, they were on top of the desks. She was underneath him, and he was trailing kisses all over her naked body. His lips traveled up to her lips as she breathed his name. "Elliot…El…."

"_Elliot!"_

"Huh?" He opens his darkened blue eyes and finds himself looking up into her brown eyes. She had stopped massaging his head, and was just looking down at him.

"Hey, partner. You dozed off there for a bit. I was trying to tell you to go crash in the crib for a while."

He took a deep breath before trusting himself to speak. "Good idea," he said, but made no effort to move.

She smiled down at him, leaned over, and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Go on."

This time he did stand, making his way towards the door. "Wake me in a couple hours, okay?"

"You bet," she answered as she sat down in his vacated chair.

She looked up shamelessly to watch her partner's retreating figure, and grinned to herself as she picked up yet another file.

_**END**_

Please review!


End file.
